


Judgement

by TuppingLiberty



Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Burlesque, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Impact Play, M/M, Voyeurism, kink club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: FFC Day 21: JudgementFeaturing a burlesque-esque kink exhibition where subs put on a show and get judged.With Love in Mind readers: this takes place in the same universe as WLIM and features a VERY BRIEF cameo of both Graeme and Alan, but forewarning, is not Graeme, Alan, Clark, or Istvan-centric.
Relationships: Alan/Graeme, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Phillip/Seth
Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Judgement

“Phillip, you look so good!” Graeme pulls him into a hug, the other sub’s hands warm on his bare back. 

Phillip takes the comfort - he’s nervous, after all, and Graeme gives good hugs. 

“Are you ready?” 

He manages a nod. “I guess?”

Graeme gives him a toothy grin back, rubbing his arm once more before pulling away. “Nobody forgets their first Judgement Day. You’re going to be great, and I’m sure your Sir will love it.” 

It’s easy for Graeme to be confident; he’s done it before, after all, and Phillip knows the sub is an exhibitionist. Exhibitionism isn’t one of Phillip’s main kinks, and he’s actually terrified right now - stage fright. He knows Seth would let him back out of the event, no questions asked. He’d wrap Phillip up in his arms, and they’d stay and watch or get out and go home for a quiet night. Seth has never pushed Phillip where he doesn’t want to go. 

Seth had asked for this, though, in a quiet voice, just asked, not ordered, and that’s what had tugged at Phillip. 

Judgement Day is an annual event at the yoga studio. It’s like a combination of a fashion show, a burlesque performance and a kink exhibition - pun intended. It’s  _ the _ event for the studio’s resident exhibitionists and voyeurs. Whoever wants to can put together a look or demonstration, walk the catwalk, and be judged at the end according to their kinks - no negativity allowed unless specifically requested by the exhibitor. 

And Seth, Seth happens to be a voyeur. Happens to get off, very much, to other people getting off to Phillip. 

And Phillip, well, he loves being Seth’s, and he can do this for him, even if he’s nervous.

“You’re up next, Phil,” someone calls, and Graeme grins at him, rubbing up and down his arms again. 

“You’ve got this. You’re going to knock Sir dead.” 

Phil gives a nod that’s more confident than he feels. He huddles up against the curtains of their makeshift staging area, waiting for the signal. The last person is still receiving their judgement - in what sounds like the form of them getting off - to the whoops and applause of the audience. 

Then there’s the relative silence of aftercare, murmured praise, and then the bump and grind of Britney Spears pours out of the speakers and Phillip’s pushing himself past the curtains. 

There’s a round of applause for his outfit - honestly, he’d bought the lingerie to match the shoes Seth had bought him a few months ago, a set of heels that make Phillip feel statuesque, like Nicole Kidman or something. The shoes are a deep cerulean blue, and he’s had to practice walking in them to nail this little performance. Seth has taken a lot of joy out of his practice at home. The shoes frame his feet well, make his calves look even more amazing in the sheer blue stockings that stretch up to meet the blue silk garter belt that’s strapped to the blue bustier. It’s all very Victoria’s Secret, and, well, he’s always wanted to be an Angel. 

Someone helped with his makeup backstage, and he’s got these blue rhinestones around the corners of his eyes that he knows wink at the audience as he struts to center stage. 

There are catcalls, whistles from the crowd as he poses toward the back of the stage, the music pumping. He searches out Seth’s eyes in the crowd, sees his Sir sitting off to the side, obviously pleased at the crowd’s reaction to Phillip. 

Phillip vamps for a second, dancing, enticing, before pulling the piece de resistance from where he’d tucked it into his garter belt. The crowd  _ oooos  _ when he pulls out the wooden spoon. It’s nice and smooth, stained blue, and going to make such a lovely  _ smack _ when someone hits him with it. 

And that’s the goal - find someone. He starts the floorwork, dancing on his knees, bumping and grinding and enticing those sitting closest to the stage until he spots someone. 

There are people in the crowd who are marked with green buttons - they’re willing to be asked to take part in the routines, and they’ve been cleared by the studio’s managers as good doms. Phillip spots one of these people nearby, a man he doesn’t recognize, and hands him the spoon. 

The man takes it, and both the music and the crowd hush.

“Please, Sir, I need to be punished,” Phillip says. When he’d practiced the line before, he’d had trouble making it not sound fake, but now, here, in the moment, Phillip realizes he might be more of an exhibitionist than he thought. He’s fully bought into the fantasy, and he’s the one creating it. 

The crowd hangs on his words, and Phillip’s heart thuds against his chest as the dom deliberates, smacking the spoon against his own hand as he does so. 

“Turn around.” 

Phillip does, automatically going down on his hands, pressing his ass back at the stranger dom. Across the way, he meets Seth’s eyes. They’re dark, fully pupil as he leans back in his chair and idly rubs a hand over his clothed cock. 

The first hit is light, but it still makes Phillip moan at the sting of it. He’d been right; the smack reverberates through the flesh of his ass and echoes perfectly in the room. There’s a hush, followed by an almost collective intake of breath by the observers that lets Phillip know the dom must be gearing up for another hit. 

Before he does, though, the dom’s hand comes down gently, caressing his ass, easing the sting as he says to the room, “Count for me.” 

“One,” someone says automatically along with Phillip, before there’s a smattering of others who join in. 

At the next one, though - on the other side, the dom still warming him up, and yes, he’d chosen well - the whole room counts with Phillip, including Seth. 

Three, four, and five go the same way, the dom building intensity. Phillip’s arms tremble and he goes down to his elbows, then even lower so that he can keep eyes on his sir. Seth has come closer, though still standing on the edge of the crowd around the part of the stage that Phillip’s kneeling on. Phillip can’t see his cock anymore, but he can only imagine how hard his Sir is. If they were at home, right about now would be the part where Phillip would be begging to be speared on Seth’s cock, like the slut he is. 

His own cock, trapped against lace panties, leaks precum each time the dom hits him - they’re up to ten, now. 

“God, look at how red his ass is,” someone nearby murmurs after hit twelve. There’s a buzz of agreement around the room. 

It’s at hit fourteen - the pain really resonating through his system now, wave after wave of pleasure-pain that has him dizzy - that he hears someone come, out in the crowd. He’s not sure who or how, but suddenly, he very much gets it. 

Gets exactly what Seth gets off on. 

Because the idea that him getting hit just made someone come sends Phillip right up to the edge, and he has to signal for judgement before he comes and completely loses his mind. 

The judges - Graeme’s husband Alan, among them - come forward as the dom behind him rubs over his ass comfortingly. Phillip’s aware that he’s painfully on the edge and so very floaty, but he tries to focus in on what the judges are saying. 

“Excellent form. He takes it very well.” 

“Yes, and the dance looked good, as well.” 

“What do you folks say? Does Phillip deserve a reward?” 

There’s a resounding cheer from the crowd, and it makes Phillip  _ glow. _ He’s done so well, he just needs Seth to tell him so, too. And in the blink of an eye, Seth’s there, leaning down so he’s eye to eye with Phillip, his hand squeezing at the nape of Phillip’s neck. 

“You did so well, my heart. Do you want to come?” 

Phillip nods, desperate, his body glowing gold like honey. He feels like he’s shining inside and out, all these eyes on him. 

“Our new friend here-” Seth’s eyes flick back at the other dom, “-is going to hit you until you come for all of us, how does that sound?” 

“Yes, yes, please, ye-” 

His last affirmation is cut off by the smack of the spoon on his already punished flesh, and he chokes on his words, groaning instead. The crowd yells out the number, yells out encouragement to the dom to keep hitting, encouragement to him to come. It all builds up to a fevered crescendo, but Phillip keeps his eyes on Seth’s. 

At his twenty-fourth hit, Phillip can’t hold back, and he spills into his panties. The crowd cheers, applauds, and groans - he thinks there’s a few more people joining him out there. 

“There you go, Philly.” Seth strokes through his hair, then pulls him up into his arms before he can fall into the mess he’s made on the stage. “Such a good job.” 

There are murmurs all around, praise, the aftercare of the group experiencing a powerful scene. Seth tucks Phillip’s head against his chest, accepts a soft blanket from someone, and starts carrying Phillip away. He pauses almost immediately, though, and nods at the dom who’d so expertly hit Phillip’s ass. “C’mon, Hank, join us.” 

The three of them make their way to the aftercare room as someone cleans up the stage. Phillip closes his eyes, resting against Seth, but he hears the music start up again for the next person and smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the Judgement Day style premise holds a lot of promise and I may have to come back and write scenes for Graeme and Isti, too. :D
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. :)


End file.
